


Everything That I Want

by Maruchan08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchan08/pseuds/Maruchan08
Summary: Baekhyun wanted to be a beta since his childhood, He wanted to be free.Unfortunately for him , He turned out to be an Omega , his mate none other than his old friend , Park Chanyeol.





	Everything That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinjiEXOL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinjiEXOL/gifts).



> A a late gift for my baby's birthday!  
> i hope you'll enjoy reading <3  
> btw , i did not proofread, might be typos in there

The pack’s elders ushered the youngsters to gather around the fire burning under the soon to be full red moon , it was almost time for the awaited ritual. Every year , at midnight , when the moon would be full ,and  turn the color of blood , it was when the tribe’s youths would present as either Alpha , Beta or Omega ,depending on the markings that would appear on their wrists. Some of them would even find their destined mates in this same night if they were lucky enough.

The young teens , aged between twelve and nineteen years old , sat in a circle ,facing the flames. They had spent days getting ready just for this night, anxious of what they’d turn out to be. Those of them who liked to control and be the center of attention , wanted to be Alphas , as it was the most respected and intimidating dynamic , and only them could be leaders of the pack since they were natural born leaders. While those who didn’t particularly care , and wished to be free , had wanted to be Betas, since it was considered as the most normal dynamic , lacking any special traits.

And lastly , there were a minority who wished to be Omegas , the naturally submissive dynamic  , they liked to be pampered and feel protected by their mates. In the ancient times ,they were mistreated ,viewed as slaves and a source of shame. But now , they’ve regained the respect they deserve. Omegas were beautiful , with small builds , their appearance so captivating that no one could look away from them , be it Alpha or Omega , not to mention their scent that acted like a drug to Alphas . They were usually mated to Alphas , since they  were their natural mates. But it wasn’t that unusual to find an omega partnered with a Beta, but it was very rare. True , Alphas were strong and leaders and all , but Omegas didn’t stand defenseless before them , they were faster and smarter.

Chanyeol , the current pack’s leader son  aged  eighteen, sighed . He already knew he’d be an Alpha and the next pack leader , since their family consisted of pure blooded Alphas , both males and females except for the mother who was obviously an omega , he really didn’t want the responsibility of leading the pack that would fall on his shoulders later in life but he had no choice. The least he could wish for is to have a suitable mate who can be at his side support him through it. At the thought , his eyes immediately shifted to boy sitting opposite from him. Byun Baekhyun ,  his old friend kind of , aged 17, they used to hang out together as kids, but drifted apart as they grew older for Chanyeol’s  father pulled him away from his friends to teach him the basics of being a leader. He knew Baek wished to be a beta but he secretly hoped the other would be an omega, and his mate. In their years together ,He couldn’t help but fall for Baekhyun , he’s felt a strong pull towards him ever since they first met. The boy  was kind and cheerful . He had a pretty strong personality for his age and small stature , His tongue was sharp and he didn’t stand down to anyone no matter who they were.

For his appearance , Baekhyun was the most beautiful being that Chanyeol had ever laid eyes on. His skin was pale and his hair the faintest shade of silver , currently reflecting the moonlight making him stand out even more than  he did . His puppy-like droopy eyes a color of  blue that resembled the ocean. His lips pink and pouty , and to top it all ,a cute small button nose.

In short, Byun Baekhyun was perfect ,and Chanyeol would do anything to have him as his destined partner.

Bakhyun turned his head causing their eyes to meet for a few second before the clock hit midnight , and the ritual began. The leader of the pack stood in the middle of the circle close to the fire and started muttering in an ancient language , head and hands raised towards the moon. The young ones held out their wrists to the fire , waiting for the markings to appear.

After a while ,the moon started glowing crimson , and their wrists started glowing along with it.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath , he was really nervous about this. He wanted to be beta , he wanted to be free. He didn’t wanted the responsibility that came with being an alpha , nor did he want to be controlled and treated like an accessory like most omegas were, he just wanted a normal life. But it seems like odds were against him because as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with the curved line signaling omega on his wrist, his breath hitched and his eyes widened in horror. This could not be happening. He lifted his head to look at the fire as if to plead for it to be joking with him , and he was met with the piercing gaze of Park Chanyeol who was clearly an  alpha, at that moment something started burning at pit of his stomach , a flash passed through both their eyes , and a voice in his head telling him to run into the other’s arms. He knew exactly what this was. Baekhyun had found his destined mate .

 He saw that Chanyeol stood up and was walking in his direction , and the only thing he could do was run. He wasn’t ready to face him yet. So he ran behind the trees, towards the forest , heading to his hiding spot.

“Baek! Wait-“ Chanyeol tried , but he was ignored. He sighed , _did Baekhyun hate him now ? he sure hoped not._ Just moments ago , he was happy knowing that his dream had come true ,  Baek was his mate and look what’s happening now. _The world really hates me._ He thought.

Baekhyun’s Mother , who apparently witnessed the whole exchange, approached him.

“ Go after him , boy. He might be stubborn but he’s kind , he won’t reject you , I promise” She spoke softly , patting him on the back gently . She was truly a kind and graceful woman.

“ I will “ he responded , all determined. He threw her one last smile and took off towards the forest.

After nearly two hours of search , Chanyeol was close to giving up when he remembered something, _Baekhyun’s childhood secret hide out, I hope he still uses it._ It was his last resort.

As he approached the intended cave , he heard soft sobs and sighed in relief.

He walked slowly towards the source of sound , stopping when his eyes caught Baekhyun hugging his knees and putting his head on top of them as he cried.

“Baekhyun..” He called out gently.

The boy in question , snapped his head up so violently that Chanyeol was sure his neck hurt.

“ What do you want ? Leave !! “  Baekhyun shouted , picking up the closest object to him and aiming it at Chanyeol.

To the Chanyeol’s misfortune , it was a rock. Thanfully , it only grazed his cheek, making a line of blood appear in the process.

“I’m sorry , I didn’t mean to scare you , I’ll just leave” Chanyeol said in utter hopelessness.Turning to head towards the exit .

“ ....Chanyeol? Wait…” Baek called out in a barely audible voice, sounding extremely guilty. But Chanyeol immediately turned around , a flash of hope apparent on his eyes.

“ Are you hurt? I was really surprised and… I didn’t mean to hurt you , sorry .” Baekhyun forced out, turning his head slightly to the side to avoid looking at Chanyeol

“ Why did you run , Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, suppressing the demanding alphan tone so he wouldn’t scare the other away.

“……”

“ Baek , please answer me. … Are you disappointed that I’m your mate?”

“No, it’s not you… I just .. I never wanted to be an omega… I think you knew that “ Baekhyun replied ,returning his head on top of his knees

“Why?”

“ I want to be free, I don’t like feeling controlled, I don’t want anyone treating me like I am their possession “

“No one is gonna deprive you from your freedom ,Baekhyun , I’ll make sure of that” Chanyeol said , sounding determined.

Baekhyun looked up at him, eyes hesitant, as if asking for reassurance.

“I promise, you’ll be as free as you want. I don’t want a possession or a slave. I want a mate, a partner , my other half. My equal “ Chanyeol insisted, crouching down and taking the omega’s hands in his.

Baekhyun’s eyes softened at his words.

“ Do you accept to be my mate , Baek ?”  Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun blushed at the question , eyes shifting to the ground. He nodded hesitantly.

The gesture made Chanyeol  break into a wide smile that screamed relief. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hands affectionately .

“ Can I ask you another thing , Baek?”

Questioning blue eyes locked with his.

“ Can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun chuckled in amusement , and it was all what Chanyeol needed to capture pink pouty lips in a slow , affectionate kiss.


End file.
